


Дорогая редакция

by lumosik



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: на заявку: 6.3. Комбеферр/Курфейрак, рейтинг неважен, модерн!ау Лезами - сотрудники редакции журнала. Ссоры, стресс и выяснения отношений перед сдачей очередного номера. Печеньки за Грантера-иллюстратора и Эпонину-графического дизайнера, за человечного"не мраморного" Анжольраса.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 1





	Дорогая редакция

Комбефер с самого утра знал, что день будет непростым. Не только потому, что накануне ему позвонил Анжольрас и сообщил о переносе сроков и что завтра обязательное для всех собрание в редакции. И уж точно не из-за того, что Курфейрак не вернулся домой ночевать второй раз за неделю. Но в прошлый раз тот хотя бы встречал его утром на кухне, растрёпанный, с мешками под глазами, весёлой улыбкой и вкусом кофе на губах. Сегодня из дома Комбефер выходил в полном одиночестве, растерянный и злой. Мало того, что свой единственный выходной, когда ему не надо было ехать в университет или на практику, он потратит на неизвестную прихоть Анжольраса, так ещё вдобавок забыл зонт, кошелёк, но не пачку с мятными леденцами для Курфейрака, потому что всегда носил запасную в сумке.   
Курф был уже на шестом этаже неприметного на вид здания, где они снимали помещения для своей редакции журнала «Друзья Азбуки». Идея принадлежала самому Анжольрасу. Пока Легль с Комбефером надеялись протолкнуть на рассмотрение свои различные проекты, Анжольрас организовывал митинги, которые обычно заканчивались полным провалом. После таких дней лидера лучше было не беспокоить, когда он упорно засиживался в их «Мюзене» и в отчаянии сочинял полночи новые речи. Друзья переживали за него до тех пор, как самый вроде бы циничный из них – Грантер, взяв с собой бутылку коньяка, не остался один на один с Ажольрасом, сказав остальным, что сам разберётся. На следующий день, действительно, в Анжольрасе проснулся новый дух борьбы и однажды он с горящими глазами ворвался к Комбеферу и заявил, что им нужен свой журнал. Они обязательно заставят остальных прислушаться, раз уж их блоги не пользуются особой популярностью. Комбефер пожал плечами и согласился, что за попытку их никто не убьёт.  
Они только готовили свой первый номер, и в редакции было шумно. Курфейрак притянул его к себе и подтолкнул к подоконнику возле кофейного аппарата.   
\- Слышал новость? Анжольрас хочет отдать номер в типографию уже сегодня вечером, пока у них там есть свободное место в очереди на печать , - Курф запрыгнул на подоконник и расположился так, что бы обвить сзади ногами Комбефера и положить голову ему на плечо. – Иногда меня пугает его энтузиазм.  
Комбефер молча кивнул, рассеяно поглаживая Курфейрака по колену. Из соседних кабинетов раздавались крики:  
\- Грантер, что это за карикатуры? Ты хочешь выставить нас на посмешище, рисуя пародии на революцию?   
\- Аполло, пойми ты уже, наконец, людям плевать на твои высокие идеалы, а наглядные примеры только сыграют нам на руку!   
Комбефер с Курфейраком понимающе переглянулись. Этим двоим давно было пора разобраться в своих отношениях, но всем друзьям лишь оставалось делать ставки на то, когда же это случится.   
В конце коридора разразилась своя драма, а ведь знали, что злить Эпонину крайне опасно.   
\- Мариус! Что это за фотографии? Где фокус? Почему они размытые? Что, так сложно не завалить горизонт? И не надо оправдываться и строить жалостливое выражение на твоей смазливой мордашке. Если бы вы с Козеттой в своей поездке по домам престарелых были больше заняты делом, а не друг другом, то…  
Последние слова Эпонины заглушал звучный бас Баореля:  
\- Чёрт возьми! Почему в принтере никогда нет бумаги, когда она нужна?!  
Через несколько секунд мимо Курфейрака с Комбефером пробежал по коридору Гаврош, держа в руках новую пачку бумаги, и подмигнул им на ходу.   
Раздался привычный для Комбефера звук электро-гитары, и Курф полез за телефоном, чтобы посмотреть сообщение. Для этого ему пришлось отстраниться назад, и Комбефер с сожалением вздохнул.  
\- Прувер пишет, что такие тонкие и творческие личности как он не могут писать поэмы на заказ всего за несколько часов. Кажется, он всё-таки сошёл с ума, раз отправился к Монпарнасу, как он выразился – за вдохновением.   
Курфейрак усмехнулся и слез с подоконника.   
\- А ты куда же?  
\- Моё дело ты знаешь: реклама, связи, - пожал плечами Курф, - Но пока…  
Курфейрак снял очки с инстинктивно потянувшегося к нему Комбефера и глубоко поцеловал. Когда уже он заторопился уходить, Ферр успел сунуть ему пакетик с леденцами.  
\- Держи, иначе весь день будешь маяться.   
Это был один из тех любимых моментов, когда Комбефер получал нежную и слегка задумчивую улыбку от Курфейрака. Напоследок Курф ещё раз его чмокнул и убежал к лестнице.  
Остаток дня Комбефер провёл, редактируя свою большую и, по его мнению, важнейшую статью в номере о состоянии муниципальных медицинских учреждений. Иногда к нему подбегала Мюзикетта с поручением от Жоли, например, узнать точное число больных сальмонеллёзом за последние десять лет. А все его попытки уговорить Анжольраса подождать с выходом номера, что спешка в их случае не лучший вариант, не удались. Но, в конце концов, ведь принёс же Жеан свою поэму о растущем уровне криминала, не иначе как всё же вдохновившись Монпарнасом.   
Вечером пошёл ливень. Многие уже успели разбежаться, довольные проделанной работой и тем, что не попались Анжольрасу на глаза. Комбефер стоял у выхода и тоскливо наблюдал за каплями на окне. Мимо прошёл Баорель, который вызвался сам заехать в типографию. Он чему-то ухмылялся и хлопнул Ферра по плечу.  
\- Ну всё, теперь Фейи должен мне десятку! Наши голубки-то уже обжимаются по тёмным углам. Уважаю Грантера – добился парень своего.  
Комбефер почувствовал, как краснеет, но лишь вежливо улыбнулся. Он был рад за друга. Баорель отсалютовал ему и вышел наружу. Комбефер помялся ещё немного, но решив не откладывать неизбежное, шагнул по дождь. Однако промокнуть он не успел, так как над ним возник купол зонта, а рядом тяжело дышал Курф, который встряхнул мокрыми кудряшками и поцеловал его в кончик носа.   
-А вот теперь ты можешь меня обнять.


End file.
